


Nightmare

by Itsquiettime



Series: TumblrScribbles [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, sorry - Freeform, whoops, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has Nightmares even when he's awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Nightmare" by Miley Cyrus

Jack awoke to the sound of laughter. Beautiful, melodious laughter coming from the living room and his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. He felt like he was going to be sick. 

He ripped the blankets away from his warm body and sprinted out the door and down the hall into the living room where on the couch he could see the back of a familiar head of messy hair. 

Jack just stood in the doorway and watched in shock as Mark played some game or another. 

“Mark?”

The man on the couch didn’t answer him, didn’t even react to his presence at all and Jack began to tremble.

He rolled out of his empty bed and slumped toward the kitchen for breakfast, but as he flipped the coffee pot on, he could almost hear a voice he knew all too well:

_“Jack, I need to edit okay? I’ll just be upstairs.”_

_Jack turned to his boyfriend with a frown set in place, "I thought we could have breakfast together?"_

_Mark was silent for a moment, but then, "Yeah, it can wait."_

_Mark winked at the beaming smile Jack sent him and pranced into the kitchen to wrap his arms around his love._

He smiled, but the memory had already abandoned him, leaving him cold and dull. 

As he sat down to record something for the first time in months, another moment flashed through his mind:

_“Jaaaaaaaaaaaack. Pay attention to me.”_

_“Mark, I’m busy.”_

_“Put it off until later and come to bed, please?”_

_“No, Mark. I need to finish this before tomorrow.”_

_“You could do it in the morning as soon as you get up?”_

_“Mark-”_

_“Fine.” Mark sighed and pouted but went about his way nonetheless, leaving Jack alone. But he couldn’t just leave his boyfriend -who looked like a kicked puppy- like that and so just sailed across the house after saving his work and tackled Mark onto their bed. Both of them laughing as they hit the soft mattress._

He couldn’t do this. He just couldn’t record anything. They had to know, they deserved to know, but he just couldn't bring himself to speak.

He hadn’t uploaded a video in months and they all thought he was probably dead at this point, but even though he had to convince himself sometimes, he was very much alive. Which was worse in his opinion. It was much, much worse. 

He had to tell them. Had to tell the fans why Jack was never going to see Mark’s smile again, hear him laugh, feel his arms around him, nothing. There would be no more Mark for Jack and it shattered the cold glass remains of his heart.

He hit record but didn’t have it in him to do his normal intro; the one he hadn’t done in so long that he felt like it didn’t belong to him anymore. It belonged to this other person. This other guy who was happy and had the best boyfriend in the world and nothing seemed to touch the light that radiated from him. Now, as Jack looked at himself in the mirror, nowhere to be seen was that man, but instead a walking corpse that had taken his face. 

The memory came then as it does every night for Jack. The memory of Mark yelling through the house that he would be running out to buy them some food and he would be gone for a tiny bit: 

_Jack had shouted some form of a grunting response and went back to answering comments._

_He sat there for well over an hour before he realized Mark should have been home ages ago._

_He called Mark’s cell, but instead of hearing a deep voice explaining that he had inevitably run into fans or someone he knew, a lighter female voice answered his phone and Jack’s heart seized up in his chest._

_“Who the fuck are you?” came his immediate response._

_“I assume you to be Mr. McLoughlin? Mark’s boyfriend then?” Came the female voice._

_“I am.” Jack was starting to get worried. He knew Mark would never cheat on him, but who was this woman? Why couldn’t Mark answer his phone?_

_“Mr. McLoughlin, I’m afraid your boyfriend was involved in a robbery and was shot. You’re going to want to come down to the hos-”_

_All Jack could hear was the ringing quiet in his ears._

_After asking the woman to repeat herself after getting over his minor panic, he rushed to the hospital where his boyfriend was fighting for his life. But minutes after he arrived, seconds after Jack had told Mark to hold on, that everything would be okay, that he loved him, the heart monitor went flat._

The next few minutes were a blur of pushing and pulling and Jack’s screaming sobs and he had to be dragged away from the dead form of his love and that was the memory Jack woke up with every morning. That was his living nightmare. 


End file.
